Celeb Works
by Iori Tsunaoi
Summary: Miku, Rin & Len adalah member dari grup terkenal bernama Vocaloid yang sedang naik kereta (?). Akan tetapi, mereka hidup diambang kemiskinan karena beberapa hal yang membuat uang mereka pas - pas an untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari - hari. (?) /Bad Summary/


**A/N**: Ini **fanfic ** pertama Tsun-chan! XD Kalau **fanfic** ini tidak terlalu bagus, maklumin aja ya! Soalnya kan, Tsun-chan baru pertama kali bikin yang namanya **fanfic.**

**Summary: **Miku, Rin & Len adalah member dari grup terkenal bernama Vocaloid yang sedang naik kereta (?). Akan tetapi, mereka hidup diambang kemiskinan karena beberapa hal yang membuat uang mereka pas - pas an untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari - hari. (?) Tetapi mereka melewati hari hari mereka dengan penuh kebodohannya dan tawa mereka.

**Warning:** Penuh keanehan, abal, fic pertama dari Author pemula, kegilaan, tawa, **EYD** tidak benar, **TYPO(s) **bertaburan seperti garam di lauk makanan (?), ketidak jelasan penjelasan yang dituliskan, humor nya segaring kentang goreng (?), dan lain lain.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Future Media.**

**Fanfic**: **Celeb Works **© Iori Tsunaoi

**Chapter 1: Perjalanan Para Vocaloid Mencari Uang Untuk Pergi Ke Luar Negeri **(part 1)

Di suatu kota bernama _Hokkaido, Jepang_. Ada suatu rumah sederhana (agak bobrok) yang dihuni 5 orang. Antara lain, gadis berambut _hijau tosca_yang bernama , _Hatsune Miku_. Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal nama _Hatsune Miku? _Dia adalah orang yang terkenal sampai di Negara lain! Dia lah sang diva di grup Vocaloid! Lalu, ada gadis berambut -_ah sudahlah, kita skip saja bagian ini_- #dibunuh. Yap, dia adalah _Kagamine Rin. _Dan adik kembarnya bernama _Kagamine Len sang jelmaan Gakupo yang terkenal akan kebancian nya._ #Authordibantai. Si pencinta _aisu, _tidak lain seorang, _Kaito Shion. _Dan terakhir, sang pemilik rumah sekaligus pecinta _minuman ber-akohol_, _Sakine Meiko. _Yap, kelima orang inilah yang tinggal dalam rumah sederhana tersebut. Dan sekarang pertanyaannya, _**BAGAIMANA MEREKA YANG TERMASUK ANGGOTA GRUP VOCALOID YANG AMAT TERKENAL, NAIK BAJAJ (?), NAIK ENAK TURUN OGAH (?), AIR LIUR SPONGEBOB YANG MENETES (?), SAMPAI AUTHOR MATI MATIAN MENULIS FANFIC INI DENGAN NAN PENUH KEBAHAGIAAN (?), BISA HIDUP DI RUMAH SEDERHANA SEPERTI ITU**__**!? #**_capslockhancurseketika. Dan jawabannya hanya satu, karena mereka hidup dengan biaya pas-pas an gara gara manajer mereka **ter-amatlah pelit **untuk memberi mereka uang hasil kerja keras mereka. Kenapa manajernya begitu? Cari tau jawabannya di beberapa episode selanjutnya. #readersbantaiauthor. Ehem, balik ke topik sebelumnya.

Di ruang tamu, ada sekelompok orang yang terdiri atas 4 orang yang sedang duduk di bantal duduk yang berwarna hijau agak tua, menikmati teh kebun asli 100% halal dari cap kaki Pak Gumiya (?) yang ditaruh diatas meja kayu kecil berwarna coklat tua berbentuk bundar sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang kurang lengkap di liburan musim panas kali ini. Pasti para readers sudah tau apa isi pembicaraan mereka bukan? #troll face. **TENTU SAJA KALAU BUKAN SOAL MAU JALAN-JALAN KEMANA SAAT LIBURAN ITU! **#caps hancur, mbak. :v

"_Nee-chan_, _nee-chan, _kita enaknya jalan jalan kemana nih? Bosen tau kalau di rumah terus sampai liburan musim panas kita selesai… Lagipula kan kita libur kerja juga. Sayang kan, kalau liburan di buang sia sia dengan tidur tiduran saja di rumah…" Kata 2 kembar Kagamine Twins pada Nee-chan nya (Miku) tersebut dengan pose memohon dengan jurus (?) _kitty eyes mereka_.

"Gw tau, gw tau. Gw juga ingin jalan jalan tau. Kalian kirain, gw betah apa di rumah terus. Palingan di suruh beres beres mulu sama Onee-chan. " Ucap Miku mendengus kesal sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya yang sekarang mulai berkeringat.

"Miku_-chan_ maunya pergi kemana? Atau punya impian pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat kamu ingin kunjungi?" Tanya nenek merah jambu berumur 20 tahun (?) #digampar, penyuka ikan tuna, yaitu _Megurine Luka._

"Hmm… Coba kuingat ingat dulu. Kalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu ga salaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (Author: Buset! Kagak usah dipanjangin gitu juga kali, nak!), gw punya tempat yang gw pengen kunjungin." Ucap Miku dengan bahasa yang SANGAT SOPAN SERTA LEMBUT sambil mulai berpikir dengan gayanya itu lho, _**-**__sok genius__**-**_ tingkat _BAKA_. (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-52000 minutes later- **_(_GILE LU, NDRO_!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHA! Gw inget! Gw inget! Gw inget! Gw inget!" Ucap Miku girang sambil melompat indah ke meja kayu yang digunakan untuk menaruh teh mereka berempat. Setelah sudah berada diatas meja tersebut, Miku pun memulai aksinya dengan joget dangdut goyang guling + bantal. (?) #what the-!? Dengan senang hati, mereka yang melihat miku langsung ke'_sweatdrop_'inggris(?) sampai kakek tetangga sebelah, ngeliat miku kayak ngeliat ulat yang sedang terkena serangan _stroke_. (?) Dan akhirnya, dengan senang hati, kakek tersebut segera memanggil ambulans (rumah sakit jiwa)untuk segera di bawa ke dokter ahli medis di bidang cabang olahraga lari maraton. (?) (Author: Lah? Be-be-berarti dokter gadungan dong!?) Yap, balik ke topik.

Miku pun melihat mereka bertiga _sweatdrop _di tempat duduk masing masing_, _lalu duduk di atas bantal duduk yang sudah penyot dihisap tikus isinya tersebut (?). Lalu, setelah sudah kembali sunyi, Luka pun memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi kemana Miku_-chan_?" Tanya Luka dengan nada lembut serta tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang bagaikan _malaikat, _yang tersenyum pada Miku.

Miku pun terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_KITA AKAN PERGI KE LUAR NEGERI!"_

Mereka mulai menetralisir pikiran mereka, menyalurkan suara yang barusan Miku ucapkan ke saraf saraf otak mereka masing masing untuk mengetahui apa yang dimaksud yang dikatakan Miku tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HORRRREEEEEEEEEEEE! KITA PERGI KE LUAR NEGERI! HORE! HORE! HORE! HORE!" Teriak Kagamine Twins yang membuat _sound attack_seisi rumah sambil melompat indah (?) ke atas meja dengan gaya joget dangdut _childish _mereka,seperti '_anak kecil yang senang dibelikan lollipop oleh ibu nya_'. Sampai membuat para hewan liar di depan rumah, langsung pergi menjauh karena takut terkena virus_gila_mereka**. **Miku mulai mengikuti gerakan mereka berdua dan melompat indah kembali ke atas meja kayu tersebut tanpa sebab, tetapi yang pasti….

.

.

.

'_mereka sudah mulai menggila sekarang'_

Dan Luka tak mau diam saja melihat tingkah mereka bertiga seperti tadi, hanya melihat tingkah mereka sambil _sweatdrop_. Dengan cepat, Luka pun mengambil tindakan menjauh 1000 (what-!?) langkah semut dari tempat ia semula (gubrak).

"A-ano… tapi… uangnya bagaimana…?"

-HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, BENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HENING, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA-

Setelah agak lama, Luka pun membuka sedikit mulutnya sambil memposisikan tangan kanannya dikepal diatas dada sambil agak menundukkan wajahnya. Menunjukkan bahwa Luka agak sedikit sedih atau juga bisa diartikan dengan kata '**pasrah**'. Memang mustahil dengan keadaan mereka yang pas-pas an, kadang pun mereka pernah tidak makan sama sekali. Jika mereka mereka pergi ke luar negeri, maka kebutuhan mereka sehari hari pun mulai susah untuk didapat.

"Kita juga ga punya uang yang banyak kan…? Kita juga libur kerja karena liburan musim panas. Pergi – pulang akan menghabiskan banyak uang… Apalagi kalau ditambah menginap disana. 1 malam di hotel saja pasti akan lebih mahal lagi. Apalagi dengan keadaan kalian yang-"

"Luka _nee-chan_ tenang saja! Aku punya solusinya! Aku kan anak paling pintar! Pasti tau gimana caranya dapet uang dalam jumlah besar!" Ucap Miku menyakinkan sambil memposisikan tangan kanannya dikepal lalu diletakkannya diatas dada nya yang mengisyaratkan dia mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Luka berusaha untuk mempercayai kata kata yang Miku ucapkan tadi sambil menaikkan sedikit alis kanannya yang bahwa, Luka tidak begitu percaya akan kata kata Miku barusan.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan bekerja keras dalam hal ini! Kalian pasti akan selalu membantu kan Len, Rin?" Tanya Miku kepada mereka berdua.

"Uum! Tentu saja, nee-chan! Kita kan selalu bersama sejak saat 'itu'! Kami akan selalu membantu _nee-chan_ kalau ada masalah atau pun membutuhkan bantuan kami!" Ucap Len dan Rin dengan wajah -if you know what I mean- yang bisa membuat orang bisa melayang layang di udara. (?)

"Hem, kalau begitu, aku akan membantu kalian untuk mencari biaya untuk itu. Tapi, aku akan pegang kata kata kalian barusan. Apakah kalian akan membuktikan kata kata kalian nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku berkata seperti itu karena… Aku percaya pada kalian semua…"_

"_Ha'i_! _Arigatou_, Luka _nee-chan_! Kami akan berusaha keras!" Teriak mereka bertiga dengan senang sambil melompat kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu… Apa maksudnya dengan kata '_melompat kecil_'?

"HUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LUKA _NEE-CHAN_!"

-Para Readers sekalian, saya Iori Tsunaoi sang Author yang membuat fanfic super abal ini, 'MARI KITA MENGHENINGKAN CIPTA BERSAMA – SAMA DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN KATA 'HOMINA' UNTUK PARA VOCALOID KITA YANG BERNASIB BURUK INI'-

-HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA, HOMINA-

-'HENING CIPTA SELESAI'-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GUBREEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUNNNNGGGG (?)

"Uuunnnhhh… Sakit, Luka nee-chan… Aaaaaw…" Ucap mereka bertiga (super ultimate (?) expert (?)) kesakitan. Posisi mereka sekarang seperti, gaya _kodok/katak_ sedang berenang (Miku), duduk (Rin), dan setengah salto (Len), dibawah reruntuhan kayu dengan baju basah kuyup.

Kelihatannya yang posisi nya yang masih normal adalah Rin seorang. Hahaha

Luka sudah menjauh sebelumnya, bukan? Jadi dia hanya berubah raut wajahnya dan gerakan tangannya tersebut. Dia hanya memasang wajah kaget, dengan mata melebar, mulut terbuka sampai membentuk huruf 'O', raut muka agak sedikit kaget, kedua tangan memegang kepala di sisi samping kiri kanan. Lalu… Bagaimana rupa wajahnya sekarang di pikiran para readers sekarang? Bagaikan _malaikat_? Biasa saja? Lumayan _cantik_? Atau… JELEK BAGAIKAN NASI (Anggap nasi sebagai =MALAIKAT) YANG DIBACOK (?) MENJADI BUBUR (Anggap bubur sebagai = -if you know what I mean, readers-)? Baiklah, tinggal jawab saja di review nanti. Sekarang kita balik ke topik.

Akibat mereka bertiga melompat kecil, meja itu pun hancur dan teh mereka tumpah ke baju mereka bertiga. Sungguh mubazir teh – teh itu. Author sekarang pun mulai merasa _iba _terhadap teh – teh tersebut. (?) #lah, apa hubungannya coba.

"Ba-ba-BAKA! KENAPA KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN MEJA NYA!? DASAR BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! JIKA MEIKO-SAN TAU KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN MEJA NYA, MAKA HIDUP KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BERLANGSUNG LAMA! BAKA MIKU, RIN & LEN! PERBUATAN KALIAN SESUAI DENGAN JULUKAN KALIAN, DASAR 'TRIOBAKA'AAAAAAAAAAAA! "

"HUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _GO-GOMENNE _LUKA _NEE-CHAN_!"

"TAK ADA KATA MAAF UNTUK KALIAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

"HUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!?"

"APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN 'HUEEE' HAH!? CEPAT AMBIL _KAIN PEL _DAN BERSIHKAN TEH YANG TUMPAH AKIBAT KALIAN BERTIGA!"

"_HA-HA'I! _LUKA _NEE-CHAN!_"

"CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'IIIIIIIIIIIII!_"

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun dimarahi habis – habisan oleh Luka… Sungguh, mereka sangat bernasib buruk hari ini. Mereka hanya bisa _sujud _di depan Luka yang sedang memarahi mereka habis-habis an sambil meminta maaf berkali – kali, tapi sayangnya Luka tidak memaafkan mereka. Hanya memarahi mereka dengan kata kata yang panjang lebar (baca: ceramah) dengan wajah seperti _ibu yang memarahi anaknya saat anaknya mendapat nilai 0 saat ulangan_. Tetapi, mereka masih agak bernasib beruntung hari ini. Meiko dan Kaito sedang pergi ke luar rumah. Meiko pergi minum sake di _bar _bersama sahabat karibnya… _Yowane Haku_. Sedangkan, Kaito sedang pergi ke _supermarket _untuk membeli _aisu _kesukaannya. Jika Meiko sampai tahu bahwa mereka menghancurkan sesuatu yang ada di rumah… maka…** MEIKO AKAN MENCEKIK SIAPA PUN ITU YANG MENGHANCURKAN BARANG DI RUMAHNYA TERSEBUT**. Sungguh _histeris, _bukan?

-SKIP-

Setelah dimarahi Luka, membersihkan tumpahan teh, mandi, dan berganti baju (note: ceritanya baju yang kayak baju Vocaloid nya itu ada banyak #contohgamaupusing) selama 20 menit, Miku yang sedang berada di tengah – tengah ruang tamu dengan 2 sahabat karibnya, sedangkan Luka segera pergi ke luar untuk mencari Kaito di _supermarket_ supaya mengajak Kaito untuk ikut mencari uang supaya bisa pergi jalan – jalan liburan musim panas_._

"_Nee-chan, _bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Rinto untuk ikut juga?_" _Tanya Rin sedang duduk di lantai dengan santai nya_._

"Oke, kita ajak Mikuo, Lenka dan Gakupo-_nii_ juga." Ucap Miku.

Miku pun mengangguk setuju lalu mengambil ponsel kesayangannya yang berwarna _hijau tosca _dengan gantungan _negi_ di dalam saku rok nya. Dia menekan tombol keypad bergambar _telepon yang berwarna merah di pojok kiri _untuk menyalakan _handphone _nya tersebut. Lalu ia mencari _ikon seperti cover buku yang berwarna biru, bertuliskan 'kontak'. _Ditekan lah tombol keypad _di pojok kanan yang bergambar garis '-' berwarna biru terang._ Mengetik nama orang yang dicari, yaitu '_Kagamine Rinto_' sepupu jauh Rin & Len_._ Ditekannya lah kontak nama tersebut. Dan menelepon orang tersebut.

"_Moshi moshi?_"

"_Rinto! Kau ada jadwal pergi atau apa hari ini tidak? Dan kau ada dimana?_"

"_Ga ada sih... Aku ada di stasiun SOKKA Express di jalan xxx, no. xx… Memangnya kenapa?_"

(note: nama stasiun nya cuman ngarang ya)

"_Ah! Pas sekali waktunya! Aku ingin kau membantuku! Boleh kan?_"

"_Boleh, membantu soal apa?_"

"_Bantu cari uang!_"

"… _Apa… maksudmu…?_"

"_Bantu aku cari uang! Masa ga tau yang namanya uang sih!? Cape deh…_"

''_A-aku tau uang, BAKA! Tapi buat apa aku membantumu mencari uang? Bukannya kau-"_

"_STOP! Pokoknya ajak Mikuo dan Lenka untuk kesana sekarang juga! Kau tunggu aku beserta rombonganku (hah?) disana ya! "_

"_O-oi! Tapi buat ap-"_

_TUT… TUT… TUT…_

"_Nee-chan _udah ajak Rinto dan kawan - kawan?" Tanya Rin yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang sebelah kiri Miku.

"Yaaaa, usulanmu bagus untuk mengajak mereka juga ikut dalam rute pencarian uang ini! Tumben otakmu pintar, Rin!" Miku berbalik ke hadapan Rin, dan mengusap kepala Rin yang memakai pita putih yang besar, yang membuat pitanya agak sedikit bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hehehe~ Aku kan sebenarnya lebih pintar dari _nee-chan_. Tapi kalau sudah dibilang seperti itu, yaaa apa boleh buat~ Gapapa deh, asalkan aku dibilang pintar saja sudah cukup!"

BLETAK!

"_Ittai! Nee-chan! Uuukh…_"

"Enak saja kau berkata kau lebih pintar daripada aku, si _jenius_ dari diva grup band Vocaloid! Hatsune Miku! Aku itu jago berhitung tau! Daripada kalian, tidak bisa berhitung!" Miku pun membanggakan dirinya pada Rin dan Len yang baru muncul di sebelah kanan Rin secara tiba tiba. Akan tetapi, mereka berdua tidak mau diremehkan kemampuannya oleh _nee-chan _mereka walaupun mereka menghormati _nee-chan _nya sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga.

"Ayo coba _nee-chan _jawab pertanyaan dari kami berdua! Jika _nee-chan _bisa jawab dengan benar, maka kami akan mengakui kalau _nee-chan _yang paling pintar di Vocaloid!" Ucap Rin mulai menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Miku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tiba tiba listrik pun muncul dari arah mata sinis masing masing lawan. Sepertinya akan terjadi perang besar antara Rin dengan Miku. Ternyata Len yang hanya melihat pertandingan tatapan sinis mereka pun mulai menjadi gugup dan merinding di saat yang bersamaan juga! Tanpa basa basi lagi, Len pun berkeringat panas dingin sambil mengeluarkan bendera _kotak kotak hitam putih _untuk memulai pertandingan mereka. Menatap masing masing lawan dan dia mengangkat bendera di tengah tengah mereka, lalu menurunkan bendera tersebut dengan secepat cahaya DAAAAAAAAAAAAN…..!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**-Keadaan sementara di Stasiun SOKKA Express- **(Readers: #gubrak#)

Di stasiun _SOKKA Express, _kita bisa melihat banyak orang yang sedang duduk sambil membawa _koper _untuk pulang kampung, orang membeli tiket kereta di tempat pembelian tiket, ada yang sedang melihat jadwal datangnya kereta yang akan ia naikki, kakek nyasar karena salah masuk tempat (?), orang yang cuman numpang pergi ke stasiun buat beli minuman dingin di _mesin penjual minuman otomatis_ (?), dan masih banyak lagi. Coba bayangkan, banyaknya orang yang datang ke stasiun tapi kerjaannya cuman hanya begitu saja? Mari kita tepuk tangan bersama – sama permisa sekalian untuk memuji mereka. #prok prok prok. #makinngawurajainiauthor.

Balik ke cerita, di dekat pembelian tiket kereta _Express_, terlihat ada 3 orang yang terdiri atas, 2 laki – laki dan 1 perempuan. Mereka sedang berdiri dan menunggu, berdiri dan menunggu, berdiri dan menunggu, berdiri dan menunggu, berdiri dan menunggu, berdiri dan menunggu, dan hal itu masih terus berulang sampai saat ini, sejak 7 menit yang lalu. Mereka sedang menunggu rombongan kuning, hijau dan kuning. Ya, rombongan itu adalah Miku, Rin & Len. Akan tetapi, mereka belum datang juga sampai sekarang. Dan mereka bertiga memaklumi hal itu, karena jarak dari rumah mereka sampai ke stasiun ini cukup agak jauh, mungkin sekitar 10-13 menit baru sampai disana jika mereka berlari.

"Uuum… Sambil menunggu mereka datang… Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di dekat sini?" Ucap si perempuan _ponytail _panjang yang memakai baju mirip Len, hanya saja agak berbeda sedikit. Karena ia memakai rok pendek berwarna hitam dengan renda berwarna jingga, yaitu _Kagamine Lenka _sepupu jauh Rin & Len yang bisa disebut juga adik Rinto.

"Boleh juga, ayo kita pergi makan. Pasti Miku-_nee _bakal terlambat." Ucap laki – laki _hijau tosca _yang memakai baju yang mirip dengan Miku, hanya saja dia memakai celana panjang hitam dan baju itu berlengan pendek_, _yaitu _Hatsune Mikuo _adik kandung Miku. Tetapi dia tinggal bersama orang lain, bukan bersama kakaknya yang _super BAKA _itu. Dan terlebih- lebihnya, ia tau semua tentang kakaknya bersama Rin & Len itu mempunyai julukan _Trio BAKA. _Karena ia tau, mereka bertiga TELAH MENGGILA SEJAK LAHIR.

"Hahaha… Ayo kita pergi." Kata laki laki yang poni nya dijepit kanan kiri masing masing 2 jepitan, yaitu _Kagamine Rinto. _Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Lenka keluar dari stasiun tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Mikuo pun menyusul mereka berdua. Mereka melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat apakah ada restoran di dekat sana. Dari kanan, mereka melihat sebuah toko pakaian yang catnya berwarna biru laut, pernak pernik yang membuat toko itu semakin indah dipandang mata. Nama toko tersebut adalah…..

.

.

.

.

.

"~**CROSSDRESSING SALEP/~**"

'Sa-SALEP!? INI TOKO CROSSDRESSING SALEP!? LALU GARIS MIRING ITU ORANG YANG NYANGKUT DISANA!? TOKO INI APAKAH SUDAH MULAI MENGGILA!?' Batin mereka bertiga shock dengan mata membulat lebar dengan mulut membentuk segitiga.

Lalu mereka melihat ke kiri, yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah GAME CENTER. Kelihatannya sih biasa – biasa saja. AKAN TETAPI! ADA SESUATU YANG ANEH DISANA! APAKAH ITU!? MARI KITA BACA BERSAMA – SAMA! #jdeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrr. Lenka menunjuk – nunjuk ke arah pintu GAME CENTER itu sambil agak melompat – lompat kecil. Rinto dan Mikuo saling bertatapan, Rinto mengarahkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu melihat Mikuo kembali, Mikuo pun menggeleng – geleng kan kepalanya. Ya, sepertinya mereka sedang berinteraksi dengan mengunakan kepala mereka. Hahaha.

"Lenka, kau mau main ke sana?" Tanya Rinto kepada Lenka yang matanya sedang berbinar binar sekarang akibat melihat game – game yang menakjubkan disana. #ngawur. Lenka pun menganggukkan kepalanya yang berarti… satu kata… "**YA**". Rinto & Mikuo tersontak kaget akan anggukan _maut _seorang Kagamine Lenka, jika Lenka sudah begini… maka… _tidak ada yang bisa _menghentikannya, kecuali semua keinginannya harus dipatuhi dan dipenuhi sampai ia puas. Jika_ tidak dituruti kemauannya, maka… _'**Mereka yang menentangnya akan dibuang ke laut yang dalam sejauh mungkin**' _dan… '_**somebody don't cares you**_'. _Pada akhirnya mereka yang menentang akan… **DIE. **#capslock nya ancur sesaat.

Dan mau, tak mau, mereka harus menuruti semua keinginan Lenka. Rinto dan Mikuo meneguk paus (?) sambil berkeringat _sauna_. Lenka pun melirik kea rah mereka berdua, saat agak terlihat wajah Lenka, raut wajah Lenka berubah menjadi hitam, mata merah dan tersenyum licik. Dan itu artinya, Lenka mulai marah karena telah menunggu mereka terdiam cukup lama. Rinto dan Mikuo semakin berkeringat _air asin _di leher dan wajah mereka sambil meneguk air mancur paus sekali lagi (?). Pada akhirnya…

"Ka-kau boleh main apa saja disana Lenka… Mi-mikuo yang akan membayar semuanya!" Ucap Rinto cukup lantang dan cukup untuk memancing Mikuo marah. Rinto seakan tidak sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat. Lenka tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan malah langsung saja masuk ke dalam GAME CENTER itu. Sementara Mikuo mulai mendekat pada Rinto dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! (?)"

"KENAPA LU BILANG BAHWA GW YANG BAKAL BAYAR SEMUANYA!? SEHARUSNYA LU TUH YANG BAYAR SEMUANYA! LU KAN KAKAKNYA, BUKAN GW! NGAPAIN JUGA GW BUANG – BUANG DUIT TABUNGAN GW BUAT HAL YANG GA BERGUNA!?" Maki Mikuo pada Rinto dengan amarahnya yang meledak – ledak, ia memaki Rinto seperti semmut ingin memakan mangsanya (?). Hatinya telah dikusai bom amarah rupanya. Dia lebih mementingkan uangnya daripada orang lain, ya… sifat turunan dari kakaknya itu.

"Hahaha… _Gomenne, gomenne… _aku juga ikut bantu bayar deh… kamu tinggal bayar sedikit saja… mau kan?" Rinto merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya menaruhnya didepan wajahnya, tetapi tidak sampai menutupi matanya yang sedang tertutup yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar benar menyesal. Mikuo pun mendengus kesal, yah… tapi apa salahnya kalau kita membantunya? Amarahnya mulai mereda sekarang, mulai agak tersenyum sedikit #jdeeeer. Ia mengangguk kepalanya sedikit menandakan ia setuju. Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam GAME CENTER itu bersama – sama.

**-Keadaan Luka yang sedang mencari Kaito di supermarket-**

"Kemana lagi_ si baka aisu _itu pergi… Dari tadi sejak 20 menit aku mencarinya… tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya. Bukannya dia pergi ke _supermarket Polkka? _" Ucap Luka sedang mengitari sekeliling jalan komplek tersebut. Tiba – tiba, setelah itu Kaito muncul dengan satu batang _aisu _yang sedang berada di mulutnya dan kantung plastik beesar bertuliskan plastik _supermarket Polkka_. Isi kantung tersebut hanya ada _aisu, aisu, aisu, _dan _aisu._'Aaah… ternyata dia baru pulang dari supermarket sialan itu ternyata…' piker Luka sambil agak menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah, _ohayou… _Kaito, aku ingin bilang kalau kau ingin ikut bersamaku dengan yang lainnya untuk pergi?" Tanya Luka sambil mengankat tangan kananya dan menggoyangkannya untuk menyapa Kaito. Akan tetapi, Kaito tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung begitu saja melewati Luka yang sedang menyapanya tanpa membalas sedikit pun sapaannya. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesopanan sama sekali. Dasar _BAKA AISU…_ Luka hanya cengo ditempat, lalu kemudian berbalik dan mengejar Kaito dengan agak berlari kecil ke arahnya. Setelah jarak mereka sudah menyamai, Luka mulai berjalan biasa kembali.

"Hei, _BAKA aisu! _Jangan melewatiku seenaknya tanpa membalas sedikit pun sapaanku! Kau tidak mempunyai rasa sopan apa!?" Tanya Luka pada Kaito yang masih sibuk membawa dan menikmati _aisu _nya. Kaito pun menunjuk barang bawaannya tersebut, dan Luka baru sadar bahwa tangan Kaito dan mulutnya masih sibuk dengan _aisu_ nya. Bagaimana Luka bisa lupa akan hal itu? Luka pun mengambil kantung plastik bawaan Kaito dan membawanya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa barang bawaanmu, dan kau cepat habiskan _aisu _mu itu. Dan aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku mencarimu kesini." Ucap Luka. Kaito pun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menyedot _aisu _nya sampai batang _aisu _nya pun disedot olehnya. Luka mulai memasang wajah cengo kembali, dan mulai berkata dalam hati 'Apakah ini adalah jurus rahasia memakan _aisu, _seorang Kaito Shion!?'. Tetapi sayangnya pertanyaan itu tidak akan terjawab kecuali ia menanyakannya pada Kaito. Kaito pun melihat Luka dengan tatapan bingung, dan mulai berbicara sekarang.

"Hei, bukankah katamu tadi, kau akan menjelaskan kenapa kau datang mencariku kesini?" Tanya Kaito mulai masuk ke dalam topik awal pembicaraan mereka. Luka baru mengingat hal itu, lalu mulai menceritakan (baca: mengajak) Kaito untuk ikut bersama mereka berempat.

"Begini, aku mencarimu untuk mengajakmu ikut pergi bersama aku, Miku_-chan_, Rin_-chan, _dan Len_-chan _untuk ikut membantu mencari uang buat pergi ke luar negeri." Ajak Luka. Kaito hanya ber-'_oooooohh_'-ria sambil mengatakan

"Boleh kok, asalkan kerjaanku gak begitu berat. Tapi memangnya mau pergi kemana?"

"Kan sudah kubilang mau pergi ke luar negeri, dasar _BAKA aisu…_" Luka sepertinya agak marah karena Kaito tidak mendengar perkataannya dengan baik. Kaito mentap Luka dengan bingung. Dan Kaito mulai berbicara kembali pada Luka.

"Bukan itu maksudku…"

"Lalu…? Terus apa?"

"Maksudku bukan 'kita akan pergi kemana', tapi maksudku yang sebenarnya 'kita mau cari uangnya dimana?'. Itu yang kumaksud…" Jelas maksud Kaito pada Luka. Luka baru menyadari hal itu, ia memberikan kantung plastik bawaannya pada Kaito dan langsung cepat – cepat mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna merah jambu dan diberi gantungan bergambar ikan tuna yang _kawaii_ dan gantungan bertuliskan nama dari pemilik ponsel tersebut, yaitu… 'Luka'.

"Kau bawa kantung plastik bawaanmu itu dan tunggulah aku sebentar disana, aku akan menelepon Miku_-chan _sebentar." Luka mengetik nama 'Miku' dan menemukan kontak nama tersebut. Ia langsung menelepon Miku.

**-Sementara Miku, Rin & Len-**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 1 + 1 itu hasilnya 4 tau!"

"_Nee-chan _salah! 1 + 1 itu jawabannya 1 tau! Bukan 4!"

"Salah! 1 tau!"

"Bukaaaaaannnn!"

BAK, BUK, PAK, BLEPAK, GLEPAK, GEPLEK, MBEEE (?), NGEEEEOOONG (?), HIIIIIIIII (?), MMBBBIIIIIIKKKK (?), BRRRRMMM (?), GUK (?), PRAAAAANG.

'_Kagaku no genkai wo koete watashi wa kitan da yo…~_' #ringtone ponsel Miku.

"Ah! Ponsel _nee-chan _bunyi… Oh… ternyata Luka _nee-chan _yang telepon toh…" Ucap Len yang tidak sengaja menemukan ponsel Miku yang terjatuh dari saku roknya karena akibat pertarungan gulat habis – habisan bersama Rin. 'Aku ingin memberikannya pada _nee-chan_… Tapi… aku takut menggangu _nee-chan _sama Rin yang lagi asik main…' Pikir Len dan langsung menjawab panggilan dari Luka tersebut. (Author: KATAMU ASIK BERMAIN!? BERMAIN!? ITU JELAS – JELAS LAGI GULAT HABIS – HABISAN DISONO, DIBILANG MAIN!? MAIN!? ITU NAMANYA BERANTEM OOOIII!)

"_Mo-moshi moshi?_"

"_Ini Len-chan ya? Dimana Miku-chan? Lalu… Kenapa suara disana berisik sekali?_"

"_A-ano… Nee-chan ama Rin lagi asik main berdua tuh… Aku takut ganggu mereka main, jadinya aku yang angkat teleponnya deh…_"

"_Ma-main…? Memangnya sekarang kalian masih di rumah? Lalu mereka main apa sampai berisik begitu!?_"

"_Ini… Aku deketin ponselnya ke mereka ya…_"

"_Ha'i…!_"

"_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! SUDAH KUBILANG JAWABAN 1 + 1 ITU 4! AKU ITU JAGO BERHITUNG TAU! KAU MALAH NGOTOT JAWAB 1! JAWAB 1 AJA BANGGA BENER! PADAHAL ITU JELAS – JELAS SALAH TAU!/ "NEE-CHAN YANG SALAAAAAHHH! ITU JAWABANNYA 1!"/ "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NEE-CHAN AMA RIN ITU SALAH TOTAL TAU! JAWABANNYA ITU YANG PALING BENER 11!"/ "KAU LEBIH NGAWUR LAGI TAAAAUUUUU!"/ "POKOKNYA JAWABANNYA ITU 1!/ "BUKAN! 4 YANG BENER!"/ "11!"/ "4!"/ "1!"/ "11!"/ "GYAAAAA! BANZAAAAAAIIII!"/ "AAKU GA AKAN KALAH!"/ BLEPAK, PLAK, PLOK, GEPLEK, GEPLAK, PAK, BUK, BAK, BIK!"_

Mendengar semua kegaduhan, ngawur, perkelahian, dan ke _BAKA-_an mereka bertiga. Luka pun mulai marah, thermometer amarah Luka pun mencapai puncaknya. Jika thermometer amarahnya sudah mencapai puncak, maka… '**SEMUA YANG MEMBUATNYA MARAH AKAN INGIN DIA CINCANG SAMPAI DAGING DAGING MEREKA MENJADI HALUS, MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA YANG ADA DI DEPAN MATANYA, DAN BERTERIAK TAWA IBLIS SEKERAS – KERAS MUNGKIN**'.

"_KALIAAAANN…. KALIAAANNN… __**DASAR TRIO BAKA! CUMAN GARA – GARA SATU SOAL 1 + 1 AJA SAMPAI RIBUT LALU BERKELAHI KAYAK GITU! UDAH NGOTOT TINGKAT DEWA, RIBUT, SOK JAGO, TERUS MAU APA LAGI HAH!? KALIAN ITU SAMA – SAMA MANUSIA, PUNYA AKAL! SEHARUSNYA TYUH KALIAN MALU PADA DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI! BUKANNYA UDAH SALAH MALAH NGOTOT! JAWABAN KALIAN TUH UDAH NGAWUR TINGKAT ANGKASA TAU! JAWABAN 1 + 1 ITU 2! KALAU JAWABANNYA 1 ITU PERKALIAN DARI 1 X 1! NGERTI!?**_"

"_Ha-ha'i mahkluk yang tak berwujud tapi berbicara pada kami sekarang…._"

Tampaknya… mereka tidak tau siapa yang sekarang sedang berbicara pada mereka. Luka yang mendengarnya pun semakin marah, marah, marah dan maraaaaaaahhhh besar. Ia pun…

"_**AKU ITU BUKAN 'MAHKLUK YANG TAK BERWUJUD TAPI BERBICARA PADA KAMI SEKARANG', BAKAAAAAAAAA! TAPI NAMAKU ITU MEGURINE LUKA! AKU ITU PUNYA WUJUD! AKU ITU SEDANG BERBICARA LEWAT PONSEL MIKU-CHAN, DASAR TRIO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

"_HU-HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GO-GOMENNASAI… LUKA NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!_"

Pada akhirnya mereka kena amarah Luka itu… Tapi tunggu! Bukankah Luka menelepon Miku dengan tujuan menanyakan untuk mencari uang kemana?

"_Oh ya… Miku-chan, kita akan pergi mencari uangnya dimana?_"

"_Oh iya! Dasar! Aku memang pelupa! Kita akan pergi mencari uang ke….._"

"_Ke…?_"

"_Hwehehehehe~ (?) Luka nee-chan pergi ke stasiun SOKKA Express dulu saja! Udah ketemu Onii-chan kan? Pergi duluan saja sama Onii-chan! Nanti aku akan menyusul kesana!_"

"_Benar nih? Tidak apa – apa kalau aku pergi duluan bersama Kaito?_"

"_Um! Cepat kesana duluan! Luka nee-chan ada di dekat supermarket POLKKA kan? Kan deket stasiun!_"

"_Da-darimana kau tau aku pergi mencari Kaito ke supermarket POLKKA? Bukankah aku tidak bilang pada-_"

"_Aku tau letak kalian sekarang lewat GPS._"

'_Te-ternyata dia tau lewat GPS ya…_' Pikir Luka serasa menjadi abu yang dibawa angina sepoi – sepoi.

"_Hnn.. Baiklah… Kalian hati – hati dijalan ya… Hati – hati kalau menyebrangi jalan raya! Banyak kendaraan yang tidak mementingkan peraturan lalu lintas! Oh ya, kunci pintu rumah jika sudah mau pergi! Kalau begitu nee-chan pergi dulu ya! Hati – hati di jalan, Miku-chan!_"

"_Ha'i…_"

_TUUT… TUUT… TUUT…_

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang Rin, Len!" Ucap Miku sambil berlari untuk pergi membuka pintu rumah. Lalu ia memakai sepatu _boots _hitam yang tingginya sampai se-paha Miku di teras. Ia pun membuka pintu rumah, lalu muncul lah Kagamine Twins yang sedang berlari ke teras.

"_Ha'i, nee-chan!_" Rind an Len cepat – cepat memakai sepatu putih mereka dan keluar dari rumah. Miku pun lalu pergi ke depan pintu rumah dan menutup pintu tersebut dar luar. Saat sudah hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, Miku langsung menyelipkan secarik kertas dan kertas itu melayang dan menapak di atas lantai teras rumah tersebut. Miku langsung mengunci pintu rumah tersebut dan memasukkan kunci pintu rumah kedalam saku roknya.

"_Nee-chan! Nee-chan! _Ayo cepat kesini! Kita ke garis start dulu!" Teriak Kagamine Twins pada Miku. Miku pun ke garis kuning di jalan komplek rumahnya. Tepatnya di depan rumahnya. Ini lah kebiasaan _Trio BAKA _ini jika ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. '_Biasanya jika mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang lokasinya mereka tau, mereka akan berlomba siapakah yang paling cepat ke lokasi tersebut, yang pertama sampai, dialah pemenangnya'_. Saat Miku ingin bersiap ke garis kuning start yang mereka buat dulu. Dan mereka bersiap, sedia… **MULAAAAAAAIIIIII!**

Dengan kecepatan secepat kilat, mereka bertiga melesat begitu cepat sampai – sampai tidak terlihat oleh mata. Sungguh menakjubkan! Biasanya kalau dari rumah mereka berlari kea rah stasiun itu, biasanya membutuhkan waktu 10 – 13 menit untuk bisa sampai kesana dengan berlari. Tapi itu tidak terjadi pada mereka bertiga, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit untuk bisa sampai kesana. Kecepatan yang luar biasa! Author pun membanyangkan jika ia bisa berlari secepat itu, pasti ia akan menang dalam lomba lari internasional! #ngawurauthorini. Lalu mereka sampai di stasiun _SOKKA Express_. Yah, kedudukan mereka seri, tapi itu tidak masalah bagi mereka bertiga. Mereka pun melihat sekeliling untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Rinto dan kawan – kawan. Ternyata hanya ada Rinto, Mikuo dan Lenka yang berada disana, sedang berdiri menunggu Miku, Rin & Len selama 3 jam – 4 jam. Oh ya, Author lupa memberitahu soal jam nya. Jam nya sekarang sekitar jam 1 siang.

"Rinto! Mikuo! Lenka! Sini!" Teriak Miku yang sedang berada di antrian pembelian tiket kereta. Rinto, Mikuo dan Lenka melirik dari arah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat Miku sedang berada di antrian untuk membeli tiket kereta. Mereka bertiga berlari kecil ke arah Miku dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau lama sekali, Miku! Aku capek menunggumu tau!" Kata Rinto mulai agak kesal setelah lamanya ia menunggu Miku dan kawan –kawan. Miku pun hanya nyengir kuda dengan gajenya (?). Mereka semua termasuk Rin & Len sweatdrop berjamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~~~ #hoi.

"Hahaha~ _Gomenne, gomenne~ _ Lagipula aku butuh bantuan kalian, Rinto, Mikuo dan Lenka! Aku butuh uang 100 ribu yen~ Boleh kuminta uang~?" Miku pun mengeluarkan jurus _kitty eyes _nya, sedangkan Rind an Len mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes. _Rinto, Mikuo dan Lenka mulai berkeringat panas dingin, entah siapa yang mau membayar uang yang segitu banyaknya! Dan mereka juga tau, jika mereka bertiga sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya, maka tidak boleh ditentang.

"Eeeemm… Etto… Bagaimana kalau kita suit saja…? Kan biar adil siapa yang harus bayar!" Usul Lenka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Rinto, Mikuo dan Lenka sepakat untuk melakukan hompimpah. Miku menyarakan bahwa yang kalah yang harus membayarnya, itu dilakukan supaya tidak terlalu lama. Rinto, Mikuo, dan Lenka menganggukan kepalanya masing – masing dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memulainya. Dan dimulai pada… 3! ….2! …. 2 seperempat! …. 2 setengah! Sa….1!

"SSSSUUUUUUUUUIIIITTTT!"

Mereka menutup mata mereka secara bersamaan tadi dan… agak takut membuka mata mereka. Miku hanya tersenyum penuh makna dan berkata…

"Oh, ternyata begitu hasilnya~ Sudah kutebak dia yang akan kalah."

"SIAPA YANG KALAH!?" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan membuka mata mereka bersamaan. Ketika dilihat masing – masing tangan mereka, dan ternyata hasilnya… Mikuo mengeluarkan kertas, Lenka mengeluarkan kertas, dan sedangkan Rinto… dia mengeluarkan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Batu

"Ti-ti-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Aaah~ _Yokatta~ _Untung bukan aku yang kalah~" Ucap Lenka agak gembira serasa lepas dari ancaman maut Miku tersebut. Mikuo pun juga merasa lega karena bukan dia yang kalah, akan tetapi… Rinto lah yang kalah.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! KENAPA HARUS GW SIH YANG KENA!? TADI UANG GW UDAH TERKURAS BANYAK! SERKITAR 10 RIBU YEN BUAT BAYAR LENKA MAIN DI GAME CENTER! TERKURAS 3 RIBU YEN JUGA UNTUK MAKAN DI RESTO! DAN SEKARANG, GW HARUS BAYAR 63 RIBU YEN!? WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLLLLL!?" Teriak Rinto dengan penuh _histeris. _Sepertinya Rinto sedang bernasib buruk hari ini…

"Mana uangnya, Rinto?" Pinta Miku sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menerima uang Rinto. Tapi Rinto menolak memberikan uangnya tersebut.

"BA-BAKA! AKU TIDAK PUNYA UANG SEBANYAK ITU TAU!" Ucap Rinto agak kesal akan kelakuan Miku tersebut dan tiba –tiba ada yang terjatuh dari saku celananya dan Rinto tidak menyadarinya. Miku menajamkn matanya untuk melihat benda apa itu dan menyuruh Rin dan Len untuk mengambilnya untuknya. Setelah itu, Rind an Len memberikannya pada Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum licik melihat apa yang ada ditangannya sekarang ini. Mikuo dan Lenka hanya terkesima melihat sesuatu yang ditangan Miku itu. Tetapi tetap saja Rinto masih saja tidak menyadarinya dan masih terus saja mengoceh.

"- DAN APAKAH KAU SUDAH MENGERTI APA!?"

"Ck, ck, ck. Ternyata kau itu pembohong rupanya Rinto~" Ucap Miku tersenyum licik sambil memegang 9 tiket kereta _Express. _Rinto pun tercengang melihat tiket – tiket tersebut, ia pun memeriksa saku celananya, dan ternyata isinya kosong.

"Ini uangmu, ku kembalikan." Miku memberikan setumpuk uang ke tangan Rinto. Dan jumlah uang yang di tangan Rinto sekarang ada… 100 yen. Rinto pun langsung pundung dan menangis karena uang tabungannya kini malah terkuras semunya, kecuali tinggal 100 yen.

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah tampak di dekat stasiun Luka, Kaito dan Gakupo sedang berlari. Luka mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memanggil nama Miku.

"MIKU_-_CHAN!"

"Ah, Luka nee-chan! Ng? Gakupo… _-nii? _Ah iya! Padahal aku mau mengajakmu tapi aku malah lupa! Hehehehe~ _Gomenne, gomenne~!_ Tapi aku beli tiket untukmu kok Gakupo_-nii!_" Ucap Miku meminta maaf pada Gakupo.

"Ah, tidak apa –apa. Aku tau kok kita berkumpul kesini untuk pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mencari uang kan?" Jawab Gakupo pada Miku.

"Oh ya… Ngomong – ngomong kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Luka.

"Hehehe~ Kita akan pergi ke…" Miku sengaja memanjangkan kata – kata nya sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tiket – tiket tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KE PUSAT KOTA _SAPPORO__!_"

"UUUUAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**BERSAMBUNG Ke Part 2- b(:v)b**

**=Selingan Author b(:v)b=**

Author: Ah~ Selesai juga fic pertama saya! :3 Tapi ini masih part satu, kayaknya ini bisa sampe 5 chapter. Ah, tapi saya inginnya selesai tema cerita ini di part 3… (TwT) Garing? Tentu saja, soalnya ini masih prologue nya saja. Chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih kocak supaya enggak garing lagi! ;3 Tapi prologue nya panjang, saya hampir mabok (?) nulisnya. Saya butuh waktu berhari – hari buat selesaikan chapter ini… Yah, walaupun begitu… saya senang karena dapat menyelesaikannya :D Oh ya, mereka bertiga sudah saya ungsikan ke kandang ayam (?). Dan saya mengganti namanya menjadi 'selingan Author' saja.

Miku, Rin & Len: *diikat Author pakai tali tambang sama diselotip mulutnya pake lakban, sekaligus di masukin ke kandang ayam* (?)

Author: Baiklah, abaikan saja mereka ya. :D

**Special Thanks: Laptop, Wi-fi, otak Author (?), orang – orang yang sudah membantu saya membantu mencari ide, dan kamu yang telah membaca chapter ini dari awal sampai akhir! ;3**

**Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya atau fic berikutnya dan mind to review sebagai orang pertama yang me-review fic pertama sekaligus chapter pertama saya ini? :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for all review in this chapter! X3**


End file.
